


Love Your Friends

by LunarFics



Category: South Park
Genre: Awkward Tension, Everyone Thinks They're Together, M/M, Multi, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarFics/pseuds/LunarFics
Summary: When Eric and Kenny devise a plan to make Kyle jealous, they dont expect Stan to join in in making both of them even more jealous.A story in which the main 4 become a Poly couple... eventually...





	1. Friends With Benefits

Eric's POV

So, my best friend Ken, and I are friends with benefits. Now, I know what you may be thinking. But no. Not a sexual thing. We actually each have crushes on 2 of our other friends and are fake dating to see if it makes them jealous. I like our Jew friend, Kyle, and Ken likes our hippie friend, Stan.

These are the events that lead up to our decision.

*flashback*

I was sitting at my desk in my room while Kenny laid on my bed. We were hanging out, as usual, when I started thinking a bit about Kyle.

"Ugh. Ken?" I said, turning towards him in my chair.

"Yeah, Eric?" was playing with a longer strand if his hair.

"You know how I really like Kyle?" he nodded "I think I'm getting worse."

"Like, how?" he sat up.

"I don't think it's a crush. I think I love him."

"I figured." he laid back down.

"What? How?" I sputtered.

"It's kinda obvious." he stated, slightly smug.

"What, like your boner for Stan?" I threw back.

"Exactly." He said uncaring that it was supposed to be a jab at him.

"Thing is, both of them seem kinda gay, but let's be honest. They're probably gonna end up together like some cheesy romance novel." I scoffed.

"I don't think so, man." Kenny sat up again. "Kyle seems to like you at least a little bit more than a friend."

"What are you talking about, poor boy?"

"What I'm saying, fat boy, is that Kyle totally has a crush on you too."

"And why are you only now telling me this?"

"I thought you could tell. It was pretty clear to me." he paused for a second. "OH! I HAVE AN IDEA!" he jumped up.

"What? You don't need to yell!"

"Let's date!"

"Huh? Not following…"

"Not actually. Just for show. We can pretend to be a couple and I can show you how jealous Kyle gets about it."

"I don't think that would work. There's no way Kyle would be that open about his emotions. He can hide them pretty well sometimes." I pointed out.

"Well can we at least try? I feel it's going to work, in here." he patted his heart.

"God dammit, Ken. Fucking fine. Let's do this." I stood up to give him a fist bump but he stopped me.

"Ah, ah ah! If we wanna be believable, we gotta practice." He tapped his cheek while facing it towards me.

"Ugh." I went in and kissed him on the cheek. "Is that better, babe?"

"Yes. Yes it is." he said with a shit-eating grin.

And that's how Ken and I became friends with benefits.


	2. They're Faking It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle and Stan come up with a little revenge plan.

Kenny's POV

This morning, before going to the bus stop, I decided to drop by Eric's house and pick him up. I figured if we showed up together, holding hands, it would have more of an impact then just randomly telling Kyle. I wish Stan liked me though. Eric is lucky.

We walked up to the other two and just stopped in our usual spots, still holding hands.

"Hey, guys!" I said casually.

"Um, what the fuck?" Kyle sputtered while staring at our intertwined fingers.

"What?" Eric asked, trying to sound genuinely confused.

Stan was next to comment "Why are you two holding hands?"

"Cause that's what people in a relationship do?" I said rhetorically.

"You're DATING?!" Kyle yelled "Since fucking when?"

"Since, like, yesterday." Eric explained. We had decided to make it only from when we fake got together just to not arise any suspicion as to why we weren't acting like this before.

"Oh. Um. Ok?" Stan said, sounding kind of confused and kind of… hurt?

The bus pulled up and when Eric and I walked on, other people were staring too. I rolled my eyes and pulled Eric into our normal seat at the back. Kyle and Stan sat in front of us.

They turned around to face us as soon as the bus started moving.

"So, this isn't gonna change how all of us hang out, right?" Stan asked hopefully.

"Yeah, you're not gonna act all mushy around us?" Kyle added.

"Course not, guys! We're still the same people."

"Ok…" Kyle said as the two of them turned back around.

Kyle's POV

There's no way that they're together. I thought Eric liked me. At least that's what I gathered over the years. I was hoping he and I could get together…

I received a text from Stan.

'They're faking it.'

'What?' I responded.

'They can't actually be dating cause they have a friendship like ours. There's no way they're suddenly gay for eachother.'

'Stan, are you just jelous cause you like Kenny?'

'…Maybe'  
'But, Kyle! It does seem kinda fake. Does it not?'

'That's fair. But what are we gonna do about it?'

'Well, Eric does seem to like you, so this seems like they're trying to make you jealous. What if we get back at them?'

'What are you talking about?'

'What if we pretend to date to make Eric jealous and then he'll HAVE to admit how he feels.'

'Ok, but how are we gonna set this up?'

'I'll ask to talk to you in private at lunch and we can go to the bathroom and come back and tell them we got together aswell.'

'Good thinking. I like it.'

The bus pulls up to the school and Stan and I stand up and have Kenny and Eric trailing behind us as we move off.

This is gonna be fun.


	3. Four Player Game

Stan's POV

We got to the school and went about our day as normally as possible.

Although, whenever Kyle was around, Ken and Cartman were holding hands but I saw them when Kyle wasnt in the room. They didn't seem as much like a couple.

I thought so. They're just trying to make Kyle jealous.

Lunch rolled around and before going into the cafeteria, I stopped Kyle.

"Hey, Ky?"

"Yeah, dude?" he responded.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure?" he sounded confused but he knew exactly what we were about to do.

"You guys good?" Kenny inquired.

"Yeah. We'll just meet you in the cafeteria in a minute."

"Um, ok?" Eric then turned and pulled Kenny along.

Kyle and I walked around a corner and decided to wait for about a minute to make it seem like we were actually talking about something.

"Ok, let's go in." I said and started towards to caf.

"Wait, are we gonna hold hands too? Make it more believable?"

"Sure." I smile.

We walk in and a couple people notice right away. We make our way to the table and our friends all gawk at us. Cartman even drops his fork.

"What." Kenny deadpans.

"Hey, dudes."

Cartman manages to regain composure and says "That's what you guys were doing?"

"Yeah. You guys telling us you were together at the bus stop this morning made me think it could be ok to tell Kyle how I felt. Apperently he felt the same. So we're together now too." I explain.

Ken and Cartman seem a bit awkward for the rest of lunch and Kyle and I smirk to ourselves.

4 can play at this game.


End file.
